


A Twist In Fate

by AllAccordingToPan



Series: Katt Week 2018 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author Loves Comments, Fluff, Katt week, Lotor is a slick bastard, M/M, Matt Holt centric, Matt becomes emperor because Keith becoming emperor is too mainstream, Matt’s gonna end up needing sleep, bamf matt holt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 20:18:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15445023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllAccordingToPan/pseuds/AllAccordingToPan
Summary: What if Lotor’s downfall ended up more differently, and Matt Holt found him after he ran away? What will happen after that encounter? Lotor and Matt fight, who will win?Day Two: Rebellion/Empire





	A Twist In Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Aen writing? It’s less likely than you think. (Also an au where Matt lives on the castle and the galra empire is a chill accepting society and season 6 happened but also did not happen) anyway, as you can tell, i’m not that good at writing Matt’s character yet so give me a break aye?
> 
> Also check out my tumblr! It’s just AllAccordingToPan (sorry i can’t link it, it somehow ain’t working for me)

It all still felt surreal for Matt, it all begun when Lotor turned more and more like his father, Lance had alreadye warned all of us about it but most of us had dismissed it. But eventually it all became so clear to the rest of us, Romelle had done us all a great favour and exposed Lotor to us all. The new emperor had run away after Allura had threatened to put him in a holding cell again, which lead to them having to find Lotor all over again.

Allura had told us all we could kill him if we had to, as long as we freed the universe from him, she didn’t seem to care anymore. So Matt had taken one of the cruisers and began searching the area together with a few of the other rebels, he kept in contact with the blades who were currently searching for Lotor’s generals.

In short, Matt had found Lotor hiding away in one of the ‘abandoned’ planets, the emperor hadn’t spotted him yet and he was trying to stay quiet so he wouldn’t be discovered just yet. The man was currently busy coming up with a plan on how he could capture the emperor, he didn’t want it to come to murder even if Lotor was a monster. After a while of silently debating with himself he decided to jump out at Lotor, holding his spear as a defence so the other couldn’t harm him first.

The emperor’s eyes widened when he saw Matt jump out at him his features twisted in surprise, he held up his hands in surprise. “Oh, it’s you. Are you on your own? That’s not too smart, you’re getting too cocky human.” he grinned at Matt, “You don’t really think you’d get me would you?”

Matt huffed in annoyance, “Of course i think i’d get you, i got the power of anime and god on my side Lotor”, he pointed the spear in his hand to Lotor’s chest and lightly pressed it into the same place, “Got you bitch.” He walked around Lotor and used a rope to tie him up, pulling him to his battle cruiser. He set Lotor in the battle cruiser before Matt took place in the pilot seat getting ready to fly back to the castle, unknown to the current pilot, Lotor had cut through his ropes with a knife he hid on his body, he pressed the same knife to Matt’s throat as soon as he cut himself free.

Matt made a startled noise as the knife was pressed to his throat, he turned to look at the emperor with a glare. He reached for the knife on his belt and aimed it at Lotor’s throat as well, “Are you going to kill me like a coward Lotor?”, he hoped that whatever he was doing would not cause him his life, Keith would positively bring him back to life and kill him again if he did.

Lotor raised an eyebrow at his Matt, “Do you challenge me to a battle? If you do, i accept.” he gave Matt a wicked grin.

Matt nodded at Lotor’s words, “Yes, challenge me on Feyiv.”

“You want to become the emperor? You? A mere human? They would never accept you as their emperor.”

“We’ll find out, Lotor.”

And that’s how Matt ended up here, how he ended up fighting Lotor at the Kral Zera. The emperor had already told the whole empire that he was going to fight Matt at the Kral Zera, however he forbid the other galrans from fighting. He didn’t want the other galrans to become an emperor, since he already knew he’d be able to defeat Matt easily.

Meanwhile, Matt had to tell everyone at the castle, Shiro and Allura reacted calmly, just telling him that he was able to win and wipe out Lotor. Hunk and Lance were nervous about it, wishing their new buddy the very best and clapping him on the back. Coran gave him a cheery smile and wished him luck as well, before he ushered the others out of the room to leave him alone with Pidge and Keith.

He looked at the two people in front of him and smiled awkwardly, as expected, the two blew up out of concern. Keith approached him first with Pidge following behind closely, “WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU, MATTHEW AMADEUS HOLT. FIGHT EMPEROR LOTOR AT THE KRAL ZERA!” If Matt wasn’t so scared of the two, he would be amazed that they were both talking screaming at the same time.

Matt realised that the two were still talking after he was mowed over by the both of them hugging him, he chuckled and patted both of them on the head. “You little short asses almost mowed me over.” Two growls answered the sentence he just said, he chuckled again and continued talking. “Don’t worry about me you weird cats, i will be fine.” He kissed both of them on the crown of their head, hugging them close.

When the door opened he looked up, looking directly at a galran general. “The emperor has ordered me to bring you to Feyiv, for the Kral Zera.” He nodded silently and let go off Keith and Pidge, he kissed Keith and smiled at Pidge before heading off with the galran general, getting ready to fight Lotor. Meanwhile the rest of the team went to the Kral Zera using the lions, all of them silently wishing Matt would be okay.

When Matt landed at the Kral Zera he heard the positive and negative cries from the generals, it seemed that Lotor was wrong, the empire wasn’t at all negative to him. Some of the generals actually patted him on the back and wished him the best of luck, while others were whooping at him in excitement. But of course, other generals were glaring at him, namely Sendak.

Before he even realised, he ended up right in front of the emperor, who was standing there ready to fight him, Lotor was wearing his usual armour with his normal sword. Matt sighed as he twirled his spear around, luckily he was allowed to borrow an orange paladin suit. “Well Lotor, i’m ready, let’s fight.”

Lotor nodded and held out his sword and smirked at him, until something caught him off guard, Allura landed the blue lion on the Kral Zera.

Matt internally smirked as he saw Lotor’s face, his sister told him that that was the exact face he made when Keith was around, which meant that Lotor was still absolutely smitten with Allura. He turned to look at the princess and smiled, hoping that their plan would work. Allura returned the smile and looked straight at Lotor, catching the emperor off guard as Matt sneaked up behind Lotor and sneaked the spear around the emperor’s neck.

Matt closed his eyes and moved the spear across Lotor’s throat, hearing a heavy body dropping down onto the floor. He heard the other galra generals whooping, either positively or negatively. He sighed as he went over and took one of the torches, lighting it on fire and throwing it in the dish.

He zoned out when the priest announced him as the new emperor, only zoning back in when he was mowed over by the entire team. He chuckled and hugged all of them closer as well, knowing he would end up being okay with everyone supporting him.

~

After a few weeks everything calmed down, a lot of the empire accepted Matt as their new emperor and the remaining Alteans had been freed from Lotor’s labs. There was more peace in the universe now, and everyone was positively stoked about it.

Lance and Hunk had gone back to earth, rejoining their families with Lance continuing his education at the garrison while Hunk pursued a career in the culinary arts. Coran, Allura and Shiro stayed on the castle, continuing to free planets that were enslaved to other planets. Pidge and Keith stayed with Matt, Pidge occasionally went to earth to visit their family with Matt, while Keith ended up ruling along side Matt.

Currently, Matt was having a day off from being an emperor, he and Keith had finished all of their work yesterday. He wrapped his arms around Keith and smiled, “Guess who?”.

Keith giggles and leaned backwards against Matt, “Oh i don’t know, is it Shiro? Lance? You back on earth?”

Matt huffed and nuzzled Keith, he turned Keith around and kissed him. Wrapping his arms back around Keith’s waist, he broke the kiss and looked into Keith’s eyes. “I hope you’re ready to go on a small vacation, i’m ready with working for a small week or so, in human language.”

“Of course i am, the blade has’t been active in a while, and we could all use the relaxation couldn’t we? Where are we going?”

“Well babe, i thought we’d go to something like...Earth.”


End file.
